Das Omen
by The Moof
Summary: Jim takes a risk that most wouldn’t expect him to take. Jim "Crocodile" Cook x OC


Title: Das Omen

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Character/s: Jim "Crocodile" Cook

Prompt: 63 - Rituals

Word Count: 846

Pairing: Jim "Crocodile" Cook / Cindy Wiseman

Rating: T

Summary: Jim takes a risk that most wouldn't expect him to take.

Notes: This came out of nowhere and it me like a train, don't ask me where it came from because I have no darn clue. Maybe from the song of the same title I used for the fic because that is what I was listening to as I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim "Crocodile" Cook from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, he is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cindy Wiseman

* * *

He was aware what he was going to do was wrong on so many levels, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He was in love with her to damn much to have any man be with her and if it meant he had to abandon his crocodile Shirley for the most of the night to get the woman he lusted for so be it. Jim Cook wasn't the type to take things like this lightly; in fact he was more than serious about what he was going to do. Jim knew that he was tampering with things that shouldn't be tampered with by mortal men, even ones that were experienced in such matters.

He planned this little outing a few weeks in advance to insure that everything was right. He knew that tonight was a full moon and a total lunar eclipse as well. That blood red moon was going to be a great attest to him as well as the location on the academe grounds he was hiking to, the site where the Sacred Beast Cards were buried. Jim knew that the power of the Sacred Beast Cards would help him enhance the darkness that was growing within him in the last few weeks.

By the time Jim arrived to the site of the Sacred Beast Cards he started to draw a circle and a pentagram within the dirt. In the center of the pentagram Jim started to build a fire. As the fire slowly started to burn Jim laid out and lighted 5 black candles and placed one of candle on each of the 5 points of the pentagram. As the fire was getting ready, Jim started taking out various things out of his backpack; a single black rose, an ornate dagger, an old black leather bound book, a zip lock baggy of black hair, a vile of blood that he stole from the school's infirmary a couple days earlier as well as photograph of the girl he has been lusting over.

Taking the book he opened it to the spell he was going to cast. Seeing that he needed to intertwine the hair in the baggy with his own and mix his blood with hers, Jim pulled a few stands of his raven locks off his head and into the baggy. The first requirement was done, the next was the blood. Taking the dagger he cut palm of his left hand and took the now open vile of blood and let his blood mix with hers. As he closed the vile and shook it to mix it, putting it down he took off the bandage he wore to hide his Eye of Orichalcum to wrap his bleeding hand. After bandaging up his hand, Jim read the next step in the spell preparation. It called for the hair to be wrapped around the petals and the blood poured over the rose. Doing so without hesitation, Jim weaved their hair within the roses midnight black red petals before carefully pouring the blood on to the rose, then everything was ready.

The moon was high overhead and start to finish the last fazes before becoming encompassed in a full lunar eclipse. Reading the spell book one more time, all he needed to do is read the spell out loud and throw the rose and the photograph of the girl he lusted for in the fire at the moment the moon when into its eclipse. Taking a deep, sharp breath, Jim started to speak.

"I James Cook summon the gods of lust to help me to cast a spell of love and lust over Cindy Wiseman. Let her crave me, lust for me, dream of me, love me! Let her have unlimited and unbridled passion and lust for me! And only me! From now till eternity!!!" shouted Jim as he through the rose and the photograph of the girl as the moon completed its blood red transformation.

Before Jim the fire he built turned into a green pillar of flame a hundred feet high or so. The winds around the academe howled and blew violently as the island started to become surrounded by menacing storm clouds as thunder was heard rumbling and lightning flashed wildly. Jim's Eye of Orichalcum glowed red as the pentagram and the circle that he had drawn earlier glowed a eerie crimson as Duel Academe island started to experience an earth quake. In the pillar of green flame Jim could see Cindy sleeping in her bed as her body glowed and started to levitate from her bed, then heard one word coming from her.

"JIM!!!"

As so as Cindy shouted his name, the earthquake stopped and the storm subsided, as the green pillar of flame return to a small camp fire of yellow and orange fire; he now knew that the spell he cast worked. Jim then fell on his knees with his armed outstretched as he laughed at his success of the spell that he cast, but then little did he know at what price to his soul.


End file.
